Zero-voltage-switching (ZVS) transition-mode (TM) circuits have gained significant application appeal due to soft switching operation, low electromagnetic interference (EMI), and high power conversion efficiency. Totem-pole power factor correction (PFC) and ZVS bi-directional direct current/direct current (DC/DC) circuits are two application examples that can employ ZVS techniques. For example, totem-pole PFC circuits operating at transition mode and ZVS can achieve about 99% or greater efficiency with traditional MOSFET switches. A DC/DC 48V-to-12V ZVS TM Buck, Boost, and bidirectional Buck-Boost converters can also achieve about 97% or more efficiency with the same control schemes as the PFC circuit. However, the complexity and high cost of implementing the control, especially for interleaved configurations (e.g., where multiple inductor phases are controlled), tend to limit the topologies to few high-end applications.